1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mirror mount assembly, and more particularly to a mirror mount assembly including a dimpled bushing and a threaded screw that provides selectable and maintainable adjustment of the mirror with reduced mechanical hysteresis of the threaded screw.
2. Description Of Related Art
Conventional mirror mounts such as those typically associated with optical components, are generally not suitable to position mirrors utilized in laser applications. Typically, conventional mirror mounts are suspended from a base support structure by a system of screw jacks and springs.
Laser mirrors are normally affixed to a plate that is suspended from and movable with respect to a back up support plate firmly mounted to an optical bench. Since laser beams are generally directed substantially horizontally, the mirror surfaces are typically perpendicular to gravitational forces. Thus, the mirrors are cantilevered from the surface of a support back up plate and must rigidly support a relatively heavy weight suspended therefrom.
A series of springs in conventional mounts between the ridged support plate and the moveable plate from which the mirror is mounted provides a force that maintains one or more mirror actuators and compression or tension, thereby stabilizing the mirror. However, conventional type spiral springs have little or no resistance to shear forces which are large and heavy laser mirrors cantilevered from the rigid mount. Therefore, pins or ball type sockets are generally required to support the moveable plate. These supporting devices introduce frictional hysteresis that inherently reduces the required positional accuracy of laser mirrors.
Further, where screw type actuation is manually or mechanically manipulated to position mirrors, some type of locking mechanism is required. During activation of the locking mechanism positioning errors may be introduced. For example, the simple procedure of tightening a set screw to lock a mirror usually requires much tedious and time consuming trial and error to align one or more mirrors to a desired setting.
Additionally, the efficiency of a laser is critically dependent on the angular alignment of the optical components defining the laser resonator. The mirror alignment of a field laser system is jeopardized by mechanical vibrations and ambient temperature changes unavoidably transmitted to the mirror mount assemblies.
There is a need for a mirror mount assembly which provides precision alignment and adjustment of a mirror. Further, there is a need for a mirror mount assembly with reduced mechanical hysteresis applied to a threaded screw. It would also be desirable to provide a mirror mount assembly where vibration, shock and changes in temperature minimally affect the alignment of the mirror.